Fragile
by Anya Urameshi
Summary: A story for my keyblade warrior, Sybil. A young fountain pen who finds out that maybe she's not as weak as everyone thinks she is, including herself. Crossover with Beauty and the Beast, set in the KeybladeWarriors' alternate universe.


Title: Fragile

Author: Anya Urameshi (Yurianya on DeviantArt)

For: Keyblade-Warriors

Character Name: Sybil Annesley

Keyblade: Spark of Insanity

Ability: thought maipulation (mind control)

A fountain pen. Of all the things the curse could've turned me into, it had to be a quill. Though, I suppose it was fitting. I am one of the master's scribes. Certainly not the best, but good enough to be of service.

Belle lifted me into her hand and began to write. I giggled at the sensation of ink leaving my body. Oh, god, I hoped that wasn't my blood...

The mistress startled, almost dropping me. "Oh, I'm sorry Sybil! I forgot that you're ticklish. Maybe I should-"

"No, it is fine, m'lady," I assured. "I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble."

"Really, it's okay."

"I insist."

"Well, alright..."

Belle continued writing the note, while I tried to hold in my laughter. The tickling sensation persisted, and I began to hold my breath, for fear of startling the mistress again. I did so hate to cause anyone trouble.

"All done," she stated. Her voice held a false cheer that worried me. I tapped along after her as she walked away, leaving splashes of ink along the surfaces.

"M'lady? Are you feeling well?" I inquired, hopping along as fast as I could, and just barily managing to keep pace.

"Why yes, Sybil, I'm-" Belle stopped suddenly, and I tripped feather over tip, getting ink all over the poor tablecloth. The master would be furious with me, I knew. But, Belle just smiled, picking me up again and tucking me into her apron front. She always was so kind. "I'm just fine."

I accepted this, trusting in true foolish fashion that she was not just lying to make me feel better. I should have known, because that is what everyone in the castle always did. Nobody felt like they could tell me anything, afraid that I would break at the slightest bit of bad news.

I hadn't yet, had I? So why did everyone treat me like I was so damned fragile?

Belle walked up the long staircase to the right. I remember playing on those stairs when I was, well, human. Chip and I and all of the other children would race up and down them for hours. After the curse, I found that it took me forever just to make my way up a few measly steps. Most of the time, Lumier would have to help me, or even Cogsworth when he was feeling less stuffy. Mostly, it was Sultan though. He always was rather friendly.

Belle left almost a week's past.

"She ran away," Cogsworth informed me bitterly.

""The master drove her away, Lumiere would correct.

I ruined a whole carpet crying my ink out in the library until Mrs. Potts came to calm me down. So much for not being fragile.

I wonder to myself, why would I remember those past few days at a moment like this? Isn't your whole life supposed to come before you when you are dying? Not just the present days?

Or so I was always told, anyways.

Those things are surrounding us. The little pools of darkness. I shudder as one sweeps past, allowing for the coldness to wash over my very being.

I watch in numb terror as Chip hops at one, trying to scare it off, knowing it will not work. These things were without fear. They would consume us and our entire world if something doesn't stop them.

In the distance, I can hear another clash. The hunters are tearing through the gate. It's a small wonder who will kill us all first. I can only watch and wait for something, anything, to happen.

One of the monsters leaps.

But, can I really call them monsters? After all, isn't that what they would consider me. A girl turned into a feather pen? Or a man turned into a beast, like the master? Maybe these creatures are not evil at all. Maybe they are just-

One of the maids let's out a scream as one touches her. I watch in horror as she dissolves into darkness, leaving behind a glowing heart. The lingering darkness swirls around the heart, and another of the creatures is born.

No. These things are evil. They must be stopped.

One advances on Chip. I throw myself at it with a cry. Once again, I am not thinking clearly. I never really do in these sorts of situations. Not when I see somebody about to be hurt.

"Get away from him!" I yell at the creatures.

And, I always did have a soft spot for the youngest of the Potts' children.

I wait for the pain, for the consuming darkness. I feel nothing. Am I dead? Did it happen that fast? I open my eyes to see, and have to quickly shut them before the light can blind me.

Where is it coming from?

I slowly try to part my lids, noticing that the brightness has dimmed a good portion, but it is still enough to keep the darkness at bay. The creatures are retreating.

I hear a loud growl, and my gaze snaps toward the direction it comes from. The master is in trouble! I think with a gasp.

And then, all is silent.

One by one, the creatures are fading. Light spreads through the castle walls. I once again close my eyes to shield them. A moment later, I feel a strangeness within me. Something I have felt before, many years past.

"Sybil! Oh Sybil!" I let out a small scream as I feel something hit me in the the front. Chip's face fills my vision. 'Sybil! Look!"

I am.

"Chip, you're-" I choke off, stepping away to hold up my hands. "My hands." I clap them together in glee. "Oh, blessed be! I have hands again!"

Chip gives me another hug before darting off to find his mother, who lifts him into the air happily. I almost fall over as Sultan runs under my feet. Lumiere sweeps me into a dance as he passes, and I blush at his antics, before he moves off to Fifi, and pulls her into a kiss.

In a sort of awe, I finally manage to sit down on the floor, absently placing my hand beside me, and jumping when it brushes against something cold.

My eyes glance down, and I slowly lift the object into my lap, giggling softly at the bubbliness which has overtaken me at the thought that now I can actually pick things up again.

It's an ornate looking key. The size of a sword, almost. Beautiful filigree sweeps along the blade in a mesmerixing pattern. The handle is decorated in the same fashion, but allowing a place for me to grip. I slowly lift it to determine it's weight, and let out a cry when it begins to glow softly.

This is what drove the darkness away? This key...blade? I smile, hugging it close to me. I hear a small voice in my ear. The keyblade telling me her name.

//_Spark of Insanity_...//

"Thank-you for saving them," I whisper, and watch as it dissapears with a final swirl of light.

"Hey! Sybil!" Chip is yelling. "Come on! I bet I beat you up the stairs!"

I race after him in delight, almost tripping twice, and managing to topple a table in my haste, the keyblade driven from my mind at the thrill of being able to run again like a normal human girl.

No longer fragile in body or spirit.


End file.
